monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Alice/Past
Black Alice is the Black Alice from a parallel world set 500 years in the past. Biography After discovering that you need the Red Orb, you return to the Alt world of 500 years past to talk to either Alicetroemeria or Heinrich to find a way to the Monster Lord’s Castle (Alt) on the Hellgondo Continent (Alt). After travelling across the land, you make it to the castle and enter. Upon entering, Alice/Ilias note that if the party meets Black Alice, don’t engage her in combat. If you have Alicetroemeria in the party, she agrees as well. The Red Orb is guarded by the Three Nobles Of Black – a trio of dangerous monsters, all under Black Alice’s command. After beating them up, you can take the Red Orb and leave… Or, by travelling up the stairs in the middle of the second floor, you can enter the throne room. At this point, if you have Alicetroemeria in the party, she excuses herself and leaves. There are goodies around the room, and Black Alice at the throne… Unless you have Heinrich in the party that is, then a single teddy bear sits on the throne, and Heinrich is confused (i.e. you cannot fight Black Alice with Heinrich in the party). Talking to Black Alice has her confirm your intent to battle her, as she is in a good mood, she won’t mind if you leave. If you confirm it, Alice/Ilias will freak out as Black Alice engages. Beating her first form makes Black Alice smile, as Luka and Co. catch a breath. Black Alice hands over the Seven Crow Mirror and then transforms into her second form. Taking down her second form has Luka and party think they did it. Once again, Black Alice smirks, and hands over the Empress Dress for defeating her second form before unleashing her true power. Finally, after downing her third form, Black Alice admires your strength and reverts to her first form. She acknowledges that she had underestimated the party and hands over a weapon called Hekaton Claws before teleporting away, leaving the party shocked at what transpired. Monsterpedia Entry First Form “A legendary warmongering Monster Lord that was struck down by Heinrich. She was said to wield incredibly high powered magic, and greedy ambitions.” Second Form “Black Alice, a former Monster Lord in her stronger form. Numerous monster organs cover her body, enabling her to devour men in countless ways. Even in this state, it doesn’t seem as if she’s truly showing all of her power. If defeated, expect to be preyed on in a horrible way…” Third Form “Black Alice, a former Monster Lord, now unleashing her true power. Comprised of the genes of seemingly every monster that has ever existed, her tremendous power is on full display.” Attacks First Form *'Attack' – One Foe *'Omega Blaze' – All Foes, Magical, Fire Attribute, Burn (10%) *'Sigma Frost' – All Foes, Magical, Ice Attribute, Freeze (10%) *'Lambda Spark' – All Foes, Magical, Lightning Attribute, Shock (10%) *'Monster Lord’s Cruelty' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Dark Attribute, Death (10%), 4 Hits *'Tickling Finger Caress' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Sucking Small Mouth' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Young Girl’s Modest Breasts' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Devilish Draining Hair' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Devilish Draining Hair' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Push' – One Foe (Luka), Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Monster Lord’s All-Night Vigil' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Monster Lord’s All-Night Vigil (Cont.)' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Die For Me!' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Dark Attribute, Death (100%) *'Disruptive Wave' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Dispel *'Enchant Magic' – One Ally, + 50% Magic for 6 Turns Second Form *'Attack' – One Foe *'Tentacle Storm' – 4 Random Foes, Physical Attribute *'Prominence' – All Foes, Magical, Fire Attribute, Burn (10%) *'Ice Age' – All Foes, Magical, Ice Attribute, Freeze (10%) *'Plasma Storm' – All Foes, Magical, Lightning Attribute, Shock (10%) *'Kaiser Phoenix' – All Foes, Magical, Fire Attribute, Burn (10%) *'Monster Lord’s Cruelty' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Dark Attribute, Death (10%), 4 Hits *'Sweet Demonic Palm' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Sweet Demonic Lips' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Sweet Demonic Breasts' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Sweet Demonic Tentacles' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Sweet Demonic Tentacles' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Sweet Demonic Prison' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Sweet Demonic Prison (Cont.)' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Demonic Predation' – Devour Bound Foe *'Die For Me!' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Dark Attribute, Death (100%) *'Disruptive Wave' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Dispel Third Form *'Attack' – One Foe *'Tentacle Eden' – All Foes, Pleasure Attribute, Slimed (75%) *'Kaiser Phoenix' – All Foes, Magical, Fire Attribute, Burn (10%) *'White-Hot Inferno Breath' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Fire Attribute, Burn (10%) *'Snowstorm Breath' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Ice Attribute, Freeze (10%) *'Eternal Darkness' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Dark Attribute, Death (10%), 6 Hits *'Octopus Pat' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Octopus Pat' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Leech Suck' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Leech Suck' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Strumming Shackles' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Bind 50% *'Strumming Shackles' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Strumming Shackles (Cont.)' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Swallow Prey' – Devour Bound Foe *'Ruler’s Demon Eyes' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Dark Attribute, Poison 50%, Blind 50%, Silence 50%, Confusion 25%, Sleep 25%, Paralysis 25%, Death 25% *'Disruptive Wave' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Dispel Strategy General First of all, if you can’t beat every other super boss in the main story (Reaper, Alice, Yamata no Orochi, Sphinx, Leviathan, Nanabi), you most certainly don’t stand a chance against Black Alice. Second, in every form Black Alice has access to Monster Lord’s Cruelty (or Eternal Darkness – it’s upgraded version), which will most certainly kill everyone in the front row. The best way to survive it is either to silence Black Alice (hard, but possible) or always have someone with an auto revive (any of the Goddess defence skills or Holy Martyr) in the front line whenever she has it up. Third, you must fight all THREE forms in one run. The good news is that auto revives like Holy Martyr and Endure reset, as it counts as a new battle. The bad news is that any buffs from Cooking will be gone, as well as needing to deal with dead or low health characters from the previous fight. Some useful skills for this fight would be a Dancer from the Lamia race. The preferred one is Shirohebi/Companion as she has the unique passive of Skill Haste: Dance, allowing her to move before the enemy. The lamia race gets a very useful dance called Waning Moon Dance, which prevents ALL physical damage for 2 turns. This makes only magical or auto-hit attacks effective against the party, and most auto-hit attacks tend to only hit once, allowing use of deflectors to survive them (of course, that’s not true for all auto-hit attacks, especially Monster Lord’s Cruelty and Eternal Darkness). First Form Easiest form, but mostly because most of her attacks either target Luka or are magical, and therefore can be reflected. The problem is Die For Me!, which, faithful to its series, is a 100% chance of Instant Death and hits the entire front line. Prevent this by either using an Anti-Death Song or silencing Black Alice. Other than that, she has Enchant Magic to make her one-hit kill spells hit harder, so its basically a free turn for you. If you don’t have Luka in the front line, she won’t use 5 of her attacks. But, that means she might use Monster Lord’s Cruelty instead, so weigh the risk well. Second Form Now is the time where it starts to get dangerous. Black Alice has upgraded all of her magic spells to the next higher tier, but since a one-hit kill is still a one-hit kill, it shouldn’t change much. She can now use Tentacle Storm, which if you are unlucky, can wipe the team or harmlessly murder one dead slot. If you still have Luka out, she can bind him, and then RNG will be your only hope. She can do one of two things to Luka while he is bound, a single damaging attack, or an insta kill. Naturally, you are hoping that she doesn’t use her insta kill, but RNG plays no favourites. Other than that, nothing too dangerous, and Black Alice doesn’t even use Die For Me! as an attack, so death resistance isn’t that needed (since Monster Lord’s Cruelty should wipe the team, with or without death resistance). Third Form Ready or not, here comes her third form. With 1 million HP and high Defence/Willpower, its clear that it’s going to take some time to take Black Alice down. First of all, if you could somehow survive Monster Lord’s Cruelty, prepare to cry as Black Alice now uses Eternal Darkness instead, which has a higher damage formula and hits 2 more times (and if you can survive THAT, you don’t need this guide). If you couldn’t survive Monster Lord’s Cruelty in the first place, however, this is a moot point. The other problems are the two breaths that Black Alice can use in place of her previous magic spells. Since they are auto-hit, you can’t dodge them, and they will most certainly insta-kill the party. There is also the problem of Ruler’s Demon Eyes, which is highly likely to inflict at least one status effect, but since it’s most likely going to just kill the target anyway, it’s only a problem if it affects a target that is behind a deflector. Like before, Black Alice can bind Luka and eat him, but its unlikely that Luka will be able to survive more than one round before surrendering. Thankfully, unlike later super bosses, half of Black Alice’s attacks are still single target, allowing the other 3 party members to set up deflectors or attack, and with Waning Moon Dance, it is likely that unless Black Alice uses an auto-hit skill, you should have 2 free turns to set up buffs. Evaluation First Form “So you were defeated by Black Alice, and came here… For some reason, I’m starting to get nostalgic about Heinrich’s time… Black Alice uses elemental magic and dark techniques. All her stats are high, she’s a powerful foe. She’s strong against fire, ice, lightning and has no weakness. It’s next to impossible to inflict status ailments on her so you’ll have to fight without them. Now go, oh brave Heinr… I mean, Luka. Like the ancient legendary Hero, you should be able to win as well.” Second Form “So you were defeated by Black Alice, and came here… For some reason, I’m starting to get nostalgic about Heinrich’s time… In this form, she uses tentacle skills in addition to her elemental magic. Dark skills are also powerful, winning against her will be difficult. She’s strong against fire, ice, lightning and has no weakness. It’s next to impossible to inflict status ailments on her so you’ll have to fight without them. Now go, oh brave Heinr… I mean, Luka. Like the ancient legendary Hero, you should be able to win as well.” Third Form “So you were defeated by Black Alice, and came here… For some reason, I’m starting to get nostalgic about Heinrich’s time… In this form she can use ice and flame breath skills. In addition to her Dark skills she can now use Demon Eye skills as well. She’s strong against fire, ice, lightning and has no weakness. It’s next to impossible to inflict status ailments on her so you’ll have to fight without them. Now go, oh brave Heinr… I mean, Luka. Like the ancient legendary Hero, you should be able to win as well.” Gallery Black Alice.png|First Form 80_alice8th_st02.png 80_alice8th_st03.png 80_alice8th_st04.png 80 alice8th2 st01.png|Second Form 80_alice8th2_st02.png 80_alice8th2_st03.png 80_alice8th2_st11.png 80 alice8th3 st01.png|Third Form 80_alice8th3_st02.png 80_alice8th3_st03.png Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Monster Lords Category:Bosses Category:Super Boss Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Yoma